Hey look there's a monster inside my head how great
by KauJaeger0
Summary: This fandom needs more crossovers with Venom and Spider-Man in general, so I wanted to help with that. Failing miserably in the process tho. Anyway, the name, summary and everything is a WIP. Stuff will change in the future. Alternative title: The Adventures of Izuku and Venom. Venom and Izuku might be a bit OOC because I can't write either but eh.


Having a symbiote live inside you was not fun. Not fun _at all_. It wanting to go to for a "snack" at 2 am was not fun. Searching for a small enough villain operating in the area whose death would go unnoticed, _and_ a place safe enough for it to eat the body, was indeed, not fun at all... But hey, at least you always had someone to talk to! …. even if that person had no sense of space or fucking boundaries.

' _Izuku_.' Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Fucking dick.

"What?" Izuku said in a soft shaky silent voice, even though everyone in the class knew about the Symbiote inside him. Well sorta- Not the specifics or what exactly it was, but they got the gist of it, pretty fitting cover too.

' _The name. It's fucking idiotic and an insult, not a cutesy fucking hero name goddammit you cunt._ '

Izuku paused, looking at the small whiteboard on his desk. It proudly announced his would-be hero name; The symbiote hero, Deku! He had come up with it after Uraraka's brave declaration. ("For me, it sounds like Dekiru, meaning 'You can do it'!")

"How is it an insult to you? I can always go the parasite route you know," He proclaimed and took the black marker to his left hand, attempting to fulfill his threat, but before it touched the board, a black tendril from his left palm shot the marker out of his hand to his right at a neck breaking speed.

Izuku completely froze and stared at his now empty hand intensively.

' _Don't you fucking dare._ '

Izuku stared at the indent in the wall where they had thrown the marker, it still sticking out. He quietly retrieved it and asked to be excused to the bathroom- Trying not to freak out and to act as "naturally" as possible. And by naturally, he was sweating, twitching, clearly nervous, and had bright red cheeks.

As Izuku bolted to the bathroom trying not to trip and spin like a goddamn idiot, he stumbled and whispered: "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuckerson on a jetpack named _Jefferson_ we're so screwed when Aizawa sensei notices." And having an oh so _kind_ Symbiote whisper back,

 _'Asshole has zero depth perception, the fool will never notice, he spends too much time being a fucking caterpillar and not enough as a butterfly.'_

"I- I have no idea have how to respond to that…" Izuku whispered shakily as he paused in front of the boys' room, a mess.

 _'This would be so much easier if we ate the bitch boy, Izuku.'_

"What? No! You can't eat him!"

' _Why not? Nobody would notice it, he's an underground hero anyway.'_

"What about Present Mic and Midnight?"

The Symbiote was silent for a minute or so.

' _You bring a valid point to the table'_

"I know. I'm good at making those," Izuku said with slight sarcasm.

' _Shut up and do what you were going to do'_

Izuku smirked lightly as he walked inside the men's lavatory, knowing that he got the last laugh.

Only to get dragged by a tendril to the closest open stall.

Izuku's ass was slammed to the toilet seat hard and the Symbiote didn't waste any time on forming out of Izuku's chest and through his shirt.

' **The name must be changed.** ' It said sounding somewhat agitated.

"There's nothing wrong with it! It goes with our aesthetic and it sounds go-" Izuku started.

' **It's abusive and it sounds idiotic** '

Izuku was taken back by this. Abusive? Where did that come from?

"Abusive? Why is it abu-"

' **Bakubitch** '

Now Izuku was even more confused, how was Kacchan involved in thi-

Oh.

 _Oh._

' **Yeah you fucking dumbass,** ' The Symbiote said sounding angrier than before. 'So, **let's NOT use Deku, but something else, like Spider-Man!** '

"Copyrighted."

' **What do you in mind then? Something that sounds like a kindergartener could have come up with? Or something actually usable?** '

"What about 'White Spider'?" Izuku suggested.

' **Are you colorblind? We're fucking black!** '

"Shut up. Better than anything you've given so far!" Izuku shot at it.

' **You really want to go this route?** '

"Ye- wait," Izuku stopped and calmed down. "What about 'Black Toxin'?" He continued.

' **That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Let's use it. Why not.** '

"No, it's not dumb. It's fantastic and it fi- what?" Izuku said confused. It had agreed? What? And without any resistance? Was the world ending or something?

' **Fuck off** '

"So.. You're fine with 'Black Toxin'?" Izuku asked slowly and watched the symbiotes grin carefully, studying it, trying to find any signs of it lying, but found none. After that, he nodded slowly, uneasily.

' **Yes… I have nothing against it. It fits us and our..toxic personalities,** ' the Symbiote said in a low voice.

Izuku scowled a bit at the toxic remark, but agreed nonetheless, glad that all the bickering was over.

"Alright… I guess we're ready to present our name then…?" Izuku's hesitant voice asked, looking down at the symbiote questionably.

" **Yes, I suppose so Izuku."** Venom replied as it slithered and disappeared.

Izuku huffed and tried to fix his shirt to make it look like the symbiote hadn't just ripped through it. Unable to do so he opted to just hide it with the blazer.

Making his way back to the classroom his hands couldn't stop shaking as he almost pulsed with nervous and anxious energy, his body language almost screaming wounded animal.

Entering back into the classroom and sitting down very quietly and shakily, he grabbed the whiteboard.

Apparently, Midnight had come to the class to help with the names, probably due to Aizawa wanting to nap some more.

He noticed that he was the only one left without a name and quickly yelled sorry to Midnight, who gave him 3 minutes to write.

Quickly taking the almost broken marker and scribbling against it his hand tremor got worse, and he decided it'd just be better to write with his other hand.

He sighed and almost cursed the symbiote out in front of everyone, anxious as fuck.

Soon however he ran out of time, and Midnight had called him to the front, as he was the last.

Izuku hadn't noticed the handshaking had stopped or the mark being in his other hand for some reason, but he got up regardless.

Breathing heavily, he stood up, ready.

Izuku rose to the pedestal, the whiteboard tightly secured in his hands, and the Symbiote _way too_ quiet for Izuku not to worry about what was going on in its mind. But regardless, he's happy that he and the Symbiote came to some kind of agreement on their name.

"I need you to be quiet for the next bit. I don't want you to scream at me the whole time I'm presenting the name. Okay?" He muttered to the symbiote silently on the way to the pedestal

' _Sure. I'll keep quiet._ '

The Symbiote's sudden agreement caused Izuku to become suspicious, but he couldn't investigate this any further due to him getting a 'C'mon, we don't have all day!' from Midnight.

Izuku gave a little nod and a 'sorry' to Midnight and flipped his whiteboard to himself to confirm the name that they had chosen.

Only to find it scribbled over and a new name had been written on top of it in huge letters.

"Hey. You listening to me?" Izuku whispered to the symbiote inside and stared at the name.

' _I was supposed to be quiet, wasn't I?_ '

"What's this?" Izuku said to it, a bit of anger could be heard in his voice.

' _Our name._ '

"No, it's not. This isn't the name we agreed on!" Izuku whisper-yelled to the Symbiote inside him.

' _No it's not, but it fits us better.'_

"I swear to whatever fucking god you believe in, it isn't a name that a hero would have or use! It sounds like villains or some anti-heroes name and we aren't either of those!" Izuku shot at the Symbiote, ignoring its slight snigger at the irony.

' _Relax, host of mine. It's just like the introduction of that American-wannabe, but instead of yelling 'I AM HERE' in the beginning of every single fight, we say this to inflict fear into our enemies. It's almost the same anyway. Well, apart from the fact that we don't break everyone's ears in a one-kilometer radius when we say it.'_

Oh wow, it had a point. _What a pleasant surprise._

' _And besides, as I said, it fits us.'_

Izuku was quite surprised at this, the Symbiote was actually making valid points. And those points didn't involve any murder or blood either! Truth to be told, the name did fit, but it still holds a kind of 'not a complete hero' kind of feeling to it. Which Izuku wanted his name to have. But, nonetheless, the name fitted, maybe even better than the name that they originally agreed upon.

"I.. uh...well..." Izuku stuttered as he tried to get a valid argument back at the Symbiote.

' _Yes?'_

"I can't believe that I'm doing this…" Izuku muttered, "But I'm agreeing with you on this."

' _Good, I even had something in mind for the introduction as well.'_

Before Izuku could respond, he was once again given a sharp glance and a not-so-subtle reminder that he was running out of time from Midnight.

Well. This was it. The big moment Izuku had been waiting for for years! Aaand he didn't even get to decide the name. Fan- Fucking-tastic.

' _Let's go. And don't worry, host of mine, I have a plan on how to do this.'_

That wasn't comforting at all. But at least one of them had an idea of how they would do this.

' _Just follow my lead. Shouldn't be too hard to figure what I have in mind'_

Oh boy.

Izuku quickly gathered all the courage that he still had in his body and faced the class once again. As soon as he did this, he felt the Symbiote take over his upper body, evident by the black goo covering the skin on his arm and chest, but not his throat or face (strangely enough).

' _THIS is how you do an introduction!'_ The symbiote yelled in his mind, making Izuku worry like never before.

" _ **WE...**_ _",_ it started but paused due to noticing that Izuku had gotten the idea where this was going.

The class had noticed that this wasn't fully Izuku due to to the deepness of the voice and a slightly devilish grin on Izukus face. So, naturally, they prepared for the worst. Even Midnight had raised her guard up.

Izuku had no way of knowing the impact this simple action would have and proceeded with the introduction. Giving a moniker to the Symbiote inside of him on accident, that it would later latch onto and spread fear with it to the criminal underworld for the next century.

The next two words came out of Izuku's mouth with the deepness and monster-like voice of the Symbiote but had mixed with the sweetness and calmness of Izuku's voice, as they became more in sync, mending further into one.

" **...** _ **ARE VENOM.**_ "


End file.
